darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
337
Dr. Woodard discovers the truth about Barnabas. Synopsis Teaser : Another night has come, and we at Collinwood go on fearing for the state of mind of young David Collins. He has told us the terrifying secrets he knows, and we have not believed him. But there is someone who does believe him and, before this night is over, that someone will be a step closer to the truth - and thus a step closer to the valley of death. The elderly Caretaker of Eagle Hill Cemetery goes about his business in the chapel. He receives an unexpected visit from Dr. Dave Woodard. Woodard inquires about the curse on the Collins Family Tomb of which the Caretaker once spoke. Act I The Caretaker tells Dr. Woodard that no one can divulge the secret of the curse. Woodard persists, reminding the old man about the journal of Joshua Collins. The Caretaker assures him that reading the journal would be a waste of time, as it does not specify what the curse is. Woodard believes the curse is tied to the Collinsport Strangler. The Caretaker agrees to allow him access to the Collins Family records; he gathers several old tomes for Woodard to read. Meanwhile, Barnabas Collins is leaving Collinwood after a visit and encounters Roger Collins on his way out. They discuss David's state of mind, and Barnabas learns that Roger intends to send David away from Collinsport. Back at the chapel, the Caretaker finds an entry on Sarah Collins, and he mentions the astonishing resemblance between Barnabas Collins and his 18th century "ancestor." The night he encountered Barnabas in the cemetery made him believe the "original" Barnabas had come back to life. Act II Woodard learns that the "original" Barnabas moved to England after recovering from a strange fever. On the exact same day that Barnabas departed, Joshua ordered the mausoleum built, away from the other Collins Family graves. Woodard surmises that Barnabas never went to England in the first place, nor did he ever leave Collinsport. At Collinwood, Roger and Elizabeth Collins Stoddard are in the middle of a heated discussion concerning David. Elizabeth dismisses the idea of enrolling her nephew in a military school in Boston. Roger threatens to send David away without Elizabeth's approval; Elizabeth threatens to throw Roger out of Collinwood if that happens. Roger begrudgingly backs down, but he tells his sister he will send David off to military school if Dr. Fisher is unable to help him. They are interrupted by a knock at the door; it is Woodard. He pauses and stares at the Portrait of Barnabas. He notes how the eyes seem alive. Act III Roger asks Woodard of his opinion of Fisher and wonders if the psychiatrist will be able to help David. As Roger tries to persuade Woodard toward his idea of military school, Elizabeth returns with David. She and Roger leave the pair alone to talk in the drawing room. David is delighted to hear that Woodard believes him and has met Sarah. Woodard intends to do more investigating. David wonders if Barnabas is dead. Woodard is not sure; the thought of what Barnabas might be frightens him. David promises to keep their talk a secret while Woodard gathers more proof. Act IV Later, at the Old House, Barnabas is surprised to receive a visit from Woodard. He is unsettled to learn Woodard believes David's so-called tall tales. Woodard surmises that there is a strong motive for David to start telling "lies" about Barnabas. He continues to drive his point home until Barnabas loses his cool and angrily snaps. Woodard reveals that he saw Barnabas' sister Sarah earlier. Barnabas is momentarily speechless, but he quickly recovers and wonders if Woodard is suffering from delusions. Barnabas kicks Woodard out, clearly distressed by the doctor's claims. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: I've been rewarded with one slap in the face after the other. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Peter Turgeon as Dave Woodard * Peter Murphy as Caretaker * David Henesy as David Collins Background information and notes Production * Peter Murphy takes over the role of the Caretaker from Daniel F. Keyes, who was replaced at this point as he refused to resume work on the show while the NABET/AFTRA strike was still ongoing. Story * Barnabas is wearing his onyx ring on the right hand again, it having previously been seen on the left. * TIMELINE: It was this afternoon when Dr. Woodard talked to Dr. Fisher. It was that night when Woodard encountered Sarah's ghost. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow can be seen on the wall when Dr. Woodard pays a visit to Collinwood. Shortly afterward, the camera reveals the edge of the set when Woodard gazes at the Portrait of Barnabas. * The shadow of a camera can be seen on the floor when Dr. Woodard visits Barnabas at the Old House. Peter Turgeon stumbles over the dialogue shortly after. * During the conversation between Dr. Woodward and Barnabas when they are seated, a candle falls out of the candle holder behind Barnabas. There is also a long pause after Barnabas delivers the line quoted above before Woodard stands and speaks again - in the next episode, more lines follow this from Barnabas, so Peter Turgeon was most likely waiting for a cue that never came. The expression on Frid's face makes it look like he is trying not to react to his own forgetting of his lines. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 337 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 337 - Time to Kill The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 3370337